1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device. More particularly, it relates to a clamping device having six degrees of freedom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,298 to Kober, a centrally anchored aligning device for machines.
The patent to Kober relates to an aligning device for machines. A support body supporting a machine pedestal is guided in a threaded portion of a base body anchored to or in the ground and is penetrated centrally by a tension rod. The support body and the tension rod are interconnected through an entrainment device. The support body is arranged to be vertically adjusted with the machine placed thereon.
However, the patent to Kober teaches a machine tool using spherical washers. When the tool is moved in an angular direction, the spherical washers slide on each other creating an eccentric shaped throughbore which causes the tool to bend and "lock up." Additionally, the tool of Kober has only three degrees of freedom, and not six.